


true love under the moon

by Kagomesoneman



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomesoneman/pseuds/Kagomesoneman
Summary: shingo was growing up and usagi was taking notice
Relationships: Tsukino Shingo & Tsukino Usagi





	1. Chapter 1

Shingo Tsukino was quickly growing into a handsome young man and the girls were beginning to take notice epically his older sister Usagi who was now 21 she left her boyfriend mamoru. Usagi noticed her bratty little brother was now a gorgeous young man he had grown to 6 feet tall towering over her modest 5 foot 7 she felt a strange feeling whenever he smiled at her. Usagi could not help it she was attracted to her brother and began to making plans to tell him she was not the crybaby she used to be but was worried her might think this was gross. shingo returned to Usagi's apartment with the items she asked for. Usagi had learned to cook thanks to Mako Chan and mad her brother's favorite's as thanks for his help the last few years. the twins had a good supper together they talk about there future Usagi knew she was under pressure to get married in japan and have kids. the siblings sat on the couch shingo finally worked up the courage to tell his sister how he felt "i love you usagi" she was shocked but this having though she would have to make the first move but he really was grown up. "oh shingo your so sweet i love you too" the twin's moved into to kiss hesitating for only a minute before their lips touched in a chaste kiss usagi felt sparks fly as she kissed her brother not like with mamoru " wow did you feel that little brother" they kissed again this time shingo slid his tongue into his sister's mouth as they they kissed passionately tongues fighting for for domanace usagi broke the kiss "lets keep going shingo" he nodded as usagi helped her brother take off his shirt there some muscle in his chest and arms he worked out. the older sibbling rubbed her hands over shingo's chest as they resumed their kiss. shingo helped his sister out of her top as her kissed her neck her most sensitive spot " oh shingo your good at this" he reached behind his sister and unhooked her bro reviling her breasts which have grown since they were kids. shingo touched his sisters breast's usagi puuhed his head down as her took a nibble into his mouth ugagi trembled as her panties became moist at her brothers touch, he ran his tongue along her tits before moving to her dress and with a nod from his sister his slid the dress of Usagi's body he toke a moment to admire his sister's body which was tonned from her years of being salior moon he reached her pantie's and slid them off he bent down to taste his sister and she buckled as he gently licked her pussy rubbing her clit aa he went along. shingo slid a finger inside her pussy and felt her barrier he looked at his sister" this is my first time little bro please i need you inside me i love shingo. the older sibbling got up and unzipped her brother's pants as his dick popped out she wrapped her hand around it as she stroked shingo's prick moving the foreskin up and down as she licked the tip shingo trembled as his sister begin sucking on his prick taking it into her mouth pumping in and out as her brother came closer to coming. to shingo;s disappointment usagi had stopped "if your going to cum it better be inside me. shingo was worried " i did not bring any condoms she giggled " good i want you to come inside me" "wont you get pregnant" the though of being pregnet with her little brother's baby was to much for Usagi to bear usagi got up "please marry me little brother i love you so much" shingo was stunned but happy "yes usagi" the siblings kissed as shingo got on top of his sister and entered her taking Usagi's virginity as her thrusted into her pussy. the siblings kissed as usagi came closer to coming. after a few minutes usagi wrapped her legs around her brother as she cam for the second time. a few kisses later shingo bent his sister over as he entered her doggie style thrusing inside her playing with her breasts untill he came filling his sister's womb with his cum. the siblings where wrapped in each other's arm's as shingo whispered how much he loved her as they rubbed her belly hoping she was pregnant.


	2. pregnancy and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the siblings are planning their future together and must tell their family and friends

the siblings where back home after explaining to their parents why usagi was pregnant and how her brother was the father. usagi had to step in to tell their parents they were serious and were even getting married in the future. once the parents had come around it was time to tell the other sailor scouts. rei was upset, amy was understanding but warned me of birth defects minoko wanted to know when the wedding was and mako asked how i was eating, apparently incest was common in the millennium kingdom and luna said that mamou was not her future husband after all. she returned to her home to be greeted by her finance shingo with a kiss. ever since she told her brother she was pregnant with his child he was even more sweet then normal treating her like glass witch she was happy to encourage as she was 6 months in and shingo was happy to now mother and child were healthy. another benefit was usagi was horney as hell and any touch from her brother sent her skin on fire the sex was even better then be fore as shingo became a better lover. the siblings were in bed locked in a passionate kiss as shingo enjoyed his older sisters breasts which had gotten bigger he sucked on her nipples and reached her pussy enjoying usagi's taste as he licked her clit while trusting his finger's in and out of her vagina until usagi came. the siblings switched positions as usagi licked the tip of her brother;s dick usagi was becoming a big fan of giving her brother blowjobs. usage toke shingo's prick into her mouth and pumped it in and out as she licked the underside and cupping his sack until he cam inside her mouth which she happily swallowed. usagi bend over so her brother could enter her from behind and began to thrust into her slowly before picking up the pace as usagi came closer to completion she rubbed her clit as shingo emptied his balls inside his sister's pussy.


End file.
